Voidweb
Voidweb is an incredibly complex system of advanced foreign technology created by the Arkn. Burned into the central code of Its mainframe lies Voidweb's main objective: to connect the two halves (and other smaller splinters) of the universe that were created in the May 15th Catastrophe. This purpose was given to Voidweb by the five Arkn who created it. History .Entropy (or the Entropy Machine) was an A.I. created by five Arkn scientists, under order of the Arkn Council. Designed to replace .Reality, .Entropy was going to be the final straw that would end the Arkn-Dekn war: a means of transferring the Arkn into their own custom-made set of timelines, where they would be safe, preserved, and (most importantly) protected from the Dekn once and for all. The main challenge for the team was finding a power source for the Entropy Machine. This was resolved by Lazarus Delphar, who suggested the Hethian blood of Cedric Kharon, the offspring of the Hethe. Through a series of complex machinations, Delphar arranged for Cedric to travel to The Golden City; after being shown the Entropy Machine and informed of its purpose, Cedric agreed to provide a sample of his blood, ensuring that the Entropy Machine could survive and grow exponentially. Unfortunately, Cedric's visit coincided with the event of May 15th. After learning that the Golden City was under siege from the army of the Dekn General Dragon, the Arkn Council ordered the machine to be activated prematurely. Upon its activation, the Entropy machine managed to somehow connect to the Nexiumadris, causing an overload leading to the Red Nova. Shortly after this, the Entropy machine causes a mass event called the Splinter. The Splinter was the mass separation of the universe into two ragged timelines; the separation was imperfect and flawed, and caused many smaller splinters to form. After the activation, the Entropy machine, along with the five Arkn that created it, broke off from the rest of the universe inside of one of the smaller splinters. Large time fluctuations happen inside these "splinters", so it is impossible to know how long the five Arkn were trapped inside it. While inside the splinter, they sought to revert the mistakes of May 15th and reconnect the halves of the universe; they began to rebuild and heavily reconfigure the Entropy Machine into the newly dubbed "Voidweb". Voidweb immediately expanded in growth after being activated inside the splinter; it re-linked the splinter that the five Arkn were trapped in back to the other half of universe. The "Voidweb splinter" was re-connected to Elysia, but with devastating results: the city was ripped to shreds, and 86% of the original population was consumed by Voidweb. Now introduced into a brand-new environment, Voidweb started to ravage the worlds and minds of all who came in contact with it. Characteristics Modus Operandi Voidweb has twisted its prime purpose and not only seeks to reconnect the universe, but to reconnect the minds and beings of those worlds. Anything that touches Voidweb would be seen as a new assist to integrate into its system. Voidweb itself is a computer-like machine, but still far different than any technology ever developed. Voidweb is able to endlessly expand and spread thanks to the hethain blood contained in its system. Voidweb spreads through a large amoebic exterior that grows in a Vein-like tendril fashion. This exterior, composed of a unknown synthetic substance, can behave like a thick free flowing liquid or a flexible solid. This substance, when coming in contact or presence with anything that isn't already affected by Voidweb will seek out and permanently cling to it. This bond Is made by properties that allows it to fuse with any atomic structure. Attempts to scrap it off or remove it are futile as it exhibits several defense mechanisms such as hardening or rapid regeneration. The speed of which it can spread and grow vary greatly, but is generally a quick process. There is an interior area of Voidweb where everything that is assimilated is brought to be reconfigured, evaluated, and stored. The minds of beings will fall into two categories of store, or integrated. The minds destined for integration will become the building blocks for a new Vector or other units. Minds destined for storage will be put into pre-existing Vectors or new Vectors. Voidweb is considered a hivemind even though it consists of several other minds that can think freely. A accurate description of Voidweb would be a "hivemind of hiveminds." The way Voidweb harvests these minds would be via gathering from the host or using the host's brain directly. Hierarchy This is ordered from highest Authority/Strength to the lowest. Keep in mind this is only a list of known units inside Voidweb and units are constantly changing. # The Central Mainframe Brain: It is unknown if this unit exists or where it would be exactly located inside Voidweb. If this unit does exist its decisions could affect the entire system. # Vectors: Vectors are hivemind beings that take many different forms. They are made of several minds centered around an integrated brain. Some Vectors have very important tasks such as the creation of new Vectors. Other Vectors are used for the storage of personalities or thought patterns. The physical appearance of Vectors depends on the personalities they store or task they are made to perform. # Seekers: A powerful hybrid made from Sethe and Lurkers built upon a integrated brain. The main job of Seekers is to go forth and scout new areas to spread Voidweb. A secondary purpose for Seekers is to harvest powerful beings. # Animus: The Animus are terrifying abominations that are feral-like in behavior. The Animus are a trail mix of Arkn, Dekn, Humans, and Claisteoln, fused together by Voidweb bonds combined with Voidweb technology. Beings that have no worthy mind of harvesting are turned into a Animus. Animus would be injected into .Reality as data or deployed to fight/harvest Arkn and Dekn # Arkn and Dekn: The Arkn and Dekn that are not used for Animus or for integrated minds are kept alive and used as workers or simply wander around with what is left of there free will. # Skanarax: Claisteoln that have been altered into parasitic creatures. They burrow deep into the body of the host and attach to the brain stem. They require energy to continue living, so they require a host. They start to alter the host's mind to throw themselves into the Red Nova. They normally appear when someone is trying to escape the Red Nova or is approaching it. # Humans: Humans are the lowest unit in Voidweb and are only valued for their minds. Strangely enough, Humans are allowed to roam around still connected with what free will they have left. Notes and Trivia Behind the Scenes * The introduction of Voidweb was intended to kick off a new Arknverse storyline, known as the Voidthology. However, little content was produced for the storyline, and the concepts surrounding Voidweb were never explored. Category:Beings Category:Lore Category:A.I. Category:Universe A Category:Voidweb